


Edward and the Real Boy: Let's Clear Those Thoughts (Fictlet)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Nygmobblepot Lars and the Real Girl AU - Edward tells Oswald about his suicide attempt.





	Edward and the Real Boy: Let's Clear Those Thoughts (Fictlet)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Explicit (Mentions of Suicide, Smut, Rough Sex with a Love Doll)
> 
> Note: I just decided to have a bit of fun with these characters today since I got such a kind message from an anon wanting to read more for from this AU. I hope those who read enjoy this little glimpse into Edward and Sex Doll!Oswald lives together. [Sketch reposted with permission from the artist.]

Laying in the bed, Edward stares up at the ceiling. Taking a moment to be alone with his thoughts.

What’s the point of anything? He’s just more insane than before Oswald came to visit. He’s just the joke of Gotham.

Edward dries the tears streaming from his eyes and takes a deep breath. He shouldn’t slip into that mindset of wanting to harm himself again.

_“Eddie?”_

He turns his head and the life-sized doll lying next to Edward animates with his highly imaginative delusions.

_“Why are you crying?”, Oswald asks._

“It’s nothing to worry about, Oswald.” He turns into his side and rests his head on the doll’s shoulder. “You’re back now, so I’m fine.”

_“You skipped your last session with Dr. Thompkins.” Oswald rasps his hand through Edward’s hair._

Edward makes the doll perform this action himself.

_“You should talk to her.”_

“Why can’t I just talk to you?”

_“You can talk to me too, Edward,” he assures his boyfriend. “But the doctor is someone you can trust too. She can help you better than I could.”_

“Don’t say that, Oswald.” He lifts his head from the doll’s shoulder and turns Oswald to look back at him. “You do help me, and you’re good at it.”

_“I just love you so much that I hate seeing you hurting. I’m not even sure if what I’m doing is right?”_

“It is….” Edward cups the doll’s pale freckled cheek. “Everything you’ve done for me has been right. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.” He kisses the doll’s soft silicone lips. “I couldn’t have asked for a better lover.”

_“I wish I could do more.”_

“You do more than enough.” He rests his brow against Oswald’s. “You saved my life,” he whispers. “Did you know that?”

_Oswald grazes his nose over Edward’s. “You never told me that.”_

“The night we met online—” Edward lifts his head from Oswald’s brow— “I was going to hurt myself.” 

Edward really speaks of the night when he ordered Oswald from the website. He’s always thought of it as them meeting in a chatroom, rather than really creating the doll to his own specifications.

_Oswald takes in a sharp breath and his green eyes widen. He never knew Edward thought of doing such a horrible thing to himself. He didn’t catch any of Edward’s dark emotion that first night in the chat. “Why?”_

“I didn’t want to live anymore,” he answers truthfully. He was hanging from the edge of life ready to just let go and plummet to whatever would end his sorrows. “I didn’t feel like I had a reason to live—” he caresses this thumb across Oswald’s bottom lip— “but you gave me one that night. You gave me something to look forward to and every day after that I woke up anticipating the day that we’d meet.”

_“Ed—” Oswald’s bottom lip wobble with emotion— “why have you never told me this?”_

“Please don’t cry, Oswald.” Edward dries his lover’s imaginary tears. “I didn’t want you to think that I would try to do that again.”

_“I don’t think that.” Oswald sniffs his nose. “I know you’re stronger now and you have people who support you.”_

“I’m so grateful for that.”

_“I guess I’m just a little upset to learn that you thought your life was so worthless.”_

“I don’t think that anymore,” Edward assured him. “I try so hard not to think that, and you make it easy.”

_“I love you, Ed, and I don’t want you to hurt like that again.”_

“I know you love me. The way you feel about me, keeps me going.”

_“Come here.” He cups the back of Edward’s neck. “I can see it in your eyes that your mind is clouded with a million thoughts.” He draws Edward into his lips and presses them firmly against his lover. “Let’s clear those thoughts away—”_

Edward wraps the doll’s right leg around his hips.

_“—and fill it with only one.”_

“What single thought is that?”

_“Your pleasure,” Oswald whispers and kisses Edward with a deep open mouth kiss._

Edward slips his right hand down and lightly squeezing the doll’s smooth chest. “Tell me if this is too much.”

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/164580530396/edward-and-oswald-are-laying-in-bed-together-the)

_“It’s not too much,” Oswald breathes._

Edward slowly grinds his hips between the doll’s thighs, grating the friction of the fabrics against his crotch. The energy surging through him quickly eases his mind and he only focuses on gaining more pleasure.

He kisses Oswald neck, sucking on the silicone flesh that would leave bruises on real skin.

_“Ah….” Oswald moans. “Not so hard.”_

Edward lifts his head from the crook of Oswald’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

With Edward and Oswald both being very inexperienced with sex, they are still learning each other’s limits.

_“It’s alright, Eddie.” Oswald rolls his hips, brushing his hard cock against Edward. “I’m okay.”_

“Are you sure?”

_“Yes. _I just want more of you…._ You know I like it hard, just not there.”_

Kissing the doll’s pink pouty lips, Edward reaches over to the nightstand and opens the top drawer for the bottle of lube he bought for the first time they had sex. He then sits up on his knees between Oswald’s legs and pulls his sweatpants down around his thighs, freeing his engorged cock.  

_“It still amazes me how beautiful your body is…. Scars and all.”_

Never thinking that he’ll ever really be used to such comments, Edward blushes as he quickly takes off the doll’s pants. He has gotten very fast at dressing and undressing Oswald. “Thank you,” he eventually says, tossing the pants to the floor. He leans back into the doll’s and his cock graze against Oswald’s stiff silicone shaft as he kisses him intensity. “Mmm,” he hums, popping off the cap of the lube.

_“I need you inside me, Ed,” Oswald murmurs, scratching his purple painted nails down Edward’s back._

Edward’s spine arches from the phantom touch of his boyfriend.

_“I want you to fuck me just as strong as the first time,” Oswald goes on to say. “I want you to let it all out on me.”_

“I will… I promise.” Edward sits back up on his knees and spreads the doll’s legs wider to expose its perfectly crafted and tight ass hole. He slicked his fingers with the lube and coats the doll’s opening.

_“Oh! It’s cold,” Oswald giggles and his body shivers, not only from the gel but from the gentle stroking of Edward’s fingers._

Edward dips two of his long digits inside to lubricate the doll from within, taking pleasure in watching his fingers easily disappear inside Oswald. He scissors them as he pulls them out.

It doesn’t take much, or any effort at all to get the doll ready for sex. This is exactly the function it was made for after all.

_“Oh, Ed, stop teasing and fuck me.”_

Edward grins darkly as he coats his own cock with the lube, stroking it up and down more times than Oswald could handle watching him. He then guides himself to the doll’s ass hole and tilts back into Oswald - kisses his lips as he slicks his cock easily inside.

_“Ah!”_

Edward rolls his hips, pushing his cock deep inside the doll’s tightness. The silicone ass grips his cock, sending jolts down his spine every time he pulls out and slams back inside with aggression. “Ah… Ah!” Edward groans and grapples onto the headboard of the bed. Using the bed as leverage increases the power of his lunges within the doll and the bed violently shakes as he fucks the doll until he feels like he’s ascended outside of his own body. No pain. No self-harming thoughts. Just a mind clear as he repeatedly rams his cock within the doll’s slick hole, taking out his frustrations on the only thing that can handle it - the only thing that welcomes it.

_“Oh…. Eddie…. Yes….. Harder!”_


End file.
